Origami Hearts
by hammy1098
Summary: AU, Percy has been reiceving love letters...from Nico. Only Nico hasn't sent them. Percy confronts Nico about these letters, in the heat of the moment Nico kisses him and accidentally let's out his secret. Percy is trapped between letting Nico know his true feelings, or staying with Annabeth in an attempt to bury those feelings down. PERNICO, although slight percabeth :)
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Chapter one

POV: Percy

I wove my way through the familiar sea of faces that made up the student body. I heard the usual chatter: people telling friends where they went over the weekend, girls giggling over the latest boy band, ect. I raked a hand through my hair wanting to be anywhere but at school, and walked towards the direction of my locker.

"Hey seaweed brain," the blonde bobbed out of the crowd, and pecked my cheek, "how was your weekend? Mine was great! I went to a museum, it had a great architectural structure, like if you stood in one spot you could hear-mphh, mmmm" I cut her off by crashing my lips against hers. The bell rang in my ears and we broke the kiss.

I smiled "nice to see you too, wise girl."

"I gotta go, see ya in English!" She smiled and rushed off too her next class. I stood there with an ear to ear goofy smile on my face before actually realising the time. No it can't be! I thought I came early!? It was two minuets to first period, how long had I been talking to Annabeth for? Surely we hadn't been talking for ten minuets? I wondered if I would have time to go to my locker grab my textbook it was a long shot but it was either a detention for being late, or a detention for forgetting my maths textbook for the third time. God I hated maths. Deciding I'd go for a late detention today, I sprinted for my locker, punched in code and flung it open. Something flittered to my feet. I smiled picking the pink paper up. I hastily grabbed the maths textbook shoved it in my bag and slammed the locker door shut. I studied the origami heart whilst spread walking through the hall, it was such intricate folding I almost didn't want to open it. Almost. My curiosity got the best of me, so naturally, like any normal person would when finding a pink paper heart in their locker, I tore it open. The inside was inscribed with four words:

I've always loved you. -N

**_AN-So this is my first fanfiction, ever... so I apologise if it isn't any good it's only a short chapter but I promise it will be longer next time! so yeah :) stick with it please, thanks :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Unfocused

**AN- I may have forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter so, I don't own any characters, only the plot, which I guess I don't own that, since a friend gave me the idea soooo enjoy my rainbow friends...**

* * *

POV: Percy

It was 3rd lesson, three and a half hours since I found the heart, and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I stared out the window, I couldn't concentrate on the book they we were reading, something about a killing mockingbird, yeah I think that was it. It's not like I was purposely ignoring the monotone voice that was meant to teach us English. Besides the words kept floating of the page anyway so listening didn't really make a difference, I balled my fists in frustration, out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth glance worriedly at me. I sighed, I couldn't deal with this. My thoughts wandered to the note I received, who the hell sent it? It was probably some prank the Stoll's were playing. I felt a pain in my hand, I hadn't realised I still had my fists balled, my nails started to dig into my palm, I stared at me upturned hand.

"Jackson, is your hand more interesting than the lesson?" I looked up to see the forest green eyes of Ms Carlson, her salt and pepper braids framed her withered face. She stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"S...s...sorry, I just, I can't." Stumbling over the words as I tried to form a coherent sentence but I just couldn't. I grabbed my bags an walked out, I didn't mean, or even want to cause a scene, I just wanted to breathe. Ignoring the calls of my teacher. I couldn't think clearly, my mind was swirling with thoughts. I sprinted out out of the halls and made my way toward the school courtyard, I flung the door open panting heavily. I walked through the courtyard passed the out door tables, and towards the car park. I walked to the school gate, take a left, I remembered the secret area Nico showed me a month earlier. I needed to talk to him badly. Over the years we started to grow really close, we met on the beach and the strange but beautiful friendship, that Annabeth did not approve of, blossomed, I started to think of all the great times we had, it made me smile, come to think of it, if I didn't have Annabeth I would probably da-woahh Percy first of all you are so not gay. Second, it's not like Nico would like you in the first place. I shook my head. And waited for the ghost king to come out of the lesson, absent-mindedly toyed with the paper heart...

* * *

About an hour later the ghost king turned up. And boy did he look like a ghost. "Hey Neeks, you okay?" I looked up and smiled, he nodded back and pulled himself on the wall we sat in a comfortable silence before he piped up,

"What's that?" His voice hoarse, he coughed, "sorry, got a cold..." He was cut off by a violent fit of coughing, I patted him on the back a look of concern painted my face. I could see it now, he looked more, if it was possible, paler than usual and the shadows under his eyes were more profound, my eyes wandered to his lips, they looked really kissable... He cleared his throat, I hadn't realised I was staring, I shook my head for the second time today, what is up with me? I tried to shake it of with a laugh but it didn't fool Nico.

"I found it in my locker, I was, uh, hoping if you could help me figure who it was" i could feel the blush spread through my cheeks like wildfire. Why was I like this? It was only Nico.

"It looks like a love letter." He started to inspect the heart, I could felt the corner of my mouth quirk up, well duh. I looked at him, and he smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles, which then made me smile, there was something in his eyes, some hidden emotion, that I couldn't make out. My phone rang, it made us both jump, I felt how close we were. We were both leaning in. No, It's just a happy accident; we were trying to get a better look at the note...My mind spiralled out of control, making up excuses to why we were both just leaning in, I pulled my phone out of my pocket the caller ID screen popped up, it read: Annie 3 :). I glanced at Nico, he was bright red, he caught me looking and we both grinned. I remembered that it wasn't the first time we've nearly kissed. I looked back at the vibrating phone, ignoring it was just going to make Annabeth call me five more times.

"You should answer, she'll get mad."

"Mmmmmmm, you're right, besides, I need to explain for walking out of class anyway."

Nico did an over the top gasp "You walked out of class? Tut-tut-tut." He made a waging motion with his finger, and we both giggled.

"I'll explain later, but I have to deal with her..." I moved my head to the still vibrating phone, seriously why is it still vibrating it should go to voicemail by now. I shimmied of the wall and held 5 fingers up to Nico signalling I'd be back in five minutes. He nodded and pulled a book out his bag, I walked a few steps before answering the call to my girlfriend.

'PERCY? OH MY GODS, WHERE ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU WALK OUT? LIKE SERIOUSLY, WHY? TELL ME.' The voice through the phone crackled, thank god we don't have good reception in school, or else my ear would've been defend by Annie's screaming.

"A nice hello would suffice," I paused waiting for an answer, since there was none I continued, "before you say anything, I couldn't concentrate, and the words floated off the page..." I mumbled the last part because I half expected, half hoped she would say it's okay, I understand blah,blah,blah, but that wasn't the case. I fact she was almost silent, all I could hear was the scratching of a pen, and a locker code being keyed in. "Annie? Annabeth? ANNABETH are you listening?"

'Sure, course, Uh-huh, hmmmmm.' Great. She wasn't listening. I knew that tone of voice where she would concentrate on one thing, and not actually acknowledge you.

"Okay then. Cya." I clicked the end call button, huffed once then calmed and made my way back to the wall.

* * *

**AN-sooo is it any good, please point out any mistakes I may have made, as my first fanfiction, I think it's going alright, is it going alright? Tell me ideas what you think will add to the story, I do have a few little twists in the plot, but you'll have to read on, ooooooh mysterious, okay BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**AN- I don't own the characters, but if I did I'd have them, in a little bow ties and full of rainbows :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

POV: Nico

The halls were now empty, Percy wanted to get something before we left school, we had two lessons left, and we were ditching. We would probably get pulled up on it tomorrow though. God, I'm such a bad influence on him. We stopped at his locker and he keyed in the code, when he opened the door something pink drifted to the floor. Another heart. Percy picked it up hesitantly, he scanned at it then stared at me like I had grown another head. "Perce? What does it say?" My voice was barely audible, I swallowed. He shook his head again, and mumbled something I couldn't pick up, he shut his locker, and we walked swiftly out of the school not saying a word.

* * *

20 minutes later we sat in Mc Donald's with two happy meals munching on fries and laughing, I hadn't laughed this much since I can't remember when there was a time I ever laughed, but then again Percy had a way of making me smile more than I thought I would. I hadn't brought up the note, thinking it would upset Percy if I spoke about it. I knew he and Annabeth were 'on the rocks' lately but I had to ask anyway, I coughed "So what's happening with you and Annabeth?" He frowned, and chewed for a moment his expression hardened.

"Honestly Neeks, I don't know" I felt my cheeks heat up, as much as I hated the nickname, I made an exception for him, only he was allowed to call me Neeks. I met his gaze, and his eyes immediately softened, suddenly I wasn't there anymore, I was drowning in his sea green eyes. I licked my lips, the air sparked with electricity, but I think I was the only one who felt it, Percy pulled away with the redness of a tomato, I think I was pretty much the same colour. He laughed, I loved the sound of it, the sound trickled down my back like warm honey, I flashed him a small smile. He paused and smiled, a dazzling smile, "wanna go back to mine? Besides we have no where else to go, and I don't think my mom will be home yet" I nodded, we cleared everything up and made our way to his apartment.

* * *

We walked through the door, the smell hit me before I could react. Homemade cookies, no doubt blue, I missed the smell freshly baked cookies. I heard Percy curse, we-well he wanted to go in unnoticed. "Mom?" He shouted, we walked further into the apartment, we heard Sally shout back from the kitchen, it was muffled but still audible, something about cookies and not enough blue dye. Percy giggled, and said we'd be in his room, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards his room, not like I didn't know where it was, I'd been here enough times to give detailed floor plan of the place. Percy spun around as soon as we got through the door of his bed room.

I yelped, "whaaa?" He pinned me to the door, his face was so close to mine, I couldn't concentrate, he smelled like salt.

"Tell me why you wrote them"

"Wrote what?"

"The love letters" my eyes widened, so that's what this is about.

"I didn't" my breath hitched in my throat I was very aware of his whole body pressed against mine, he was really close, a few more inches and his lips would just be touching mine. I scolded myself, Percy isn't gay, he loves Annabeth we have been through this. Some small part of me hoped he would just end it with Annabeth, but I was selfish, I mentally smacked myself for thinking like that.

"Nico, it has your name on it, if it wasn't you who was it?"

Annabeth- she's always been jealous of us- I screamed in my head, "Perce, let me go." I didn't mean to sound cold it just came out like that. He did the opposite, he came closer, oh god, oh god, I dreamed of kissing him, but it wasn't going to come true.

"Don't lie to me Nico" his voice was bittersweet. I was red in the face, inches away from Percy freaking Jackson's lips, so I did what any insane and sane person would do, I leaned forward and pressed my lips onto his.

* * *

**AN- Ooooooh the suspense, I don't know whether I'll write more in Nico's POV, but that was, meh, there was an attempt. Sooo how is it so far? Any good, I didn't mean for Percy to come across as rash in this, but rainbows, anyway, I'm super hungry, and was writing this while thinking of food, so, uh, yeah! Anyway thanks for sticking with it! BUH-BYE! For now at least :)**


	4. Chapter 4: What I Wanted What I Needed

**AN- I don't own any of the characters. Soo this chapter is mainly fluff, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Previously: I leaned forward and pressed my lips onto his.

POV: Percy

I knew I shouldn't have leant forward but I couldn't help it, "don't lie to me Nico." Some part of me wanted the notes to be off him, wishing everything that had happened: the leaning forward, cuddling when we slept at each others houses, even the way my heart fluttered when his hand would brush mine, I was just hoping he felt the same way. You're not gay Percy, stop thinking that, but what if? It wouldn't be that bad, would it? I screamed at my self to shut up. It all happened in a blur, Nico surged forward and pressed his lips to mine, my heart stopped beating, and electricity flowed through me. I felt my eyes flittered shut, and surprisingly I kissed back. I released his hands slipping mine around his waist, now that his hands weren't pinned down he wrapped them around my neck playing with my hair, he gently bit my bottom lip I smiled into the kiss, he started nudging me towards the bed. Before I knew it I was shoved onto the bed gasping for air, Nico climbed on top of me and kissing my neck, nipping the skin, and sometimes sucking a particular spot. I tugged at his shirt, unsure what to do with my hands, I was in pure bliss, I felt if I died right there I would die happy, but it stopped.

"I didn't write the note Perce," he practically purred in my ear, he kissed my cheek and hovered above my face, his hands cupped my face his thumb caressing my cheeks, "and if i didn't know any better, I would say you kissed back." My eyes widened, I hadn't meant to, it had caught me off guard, I was trying to lie to myself, to convince myself it was a mistake. But I wanted this so badly, he smirked knowingly at me. Hell, even he probably knew I needed this, I needed him. I needed Nico, my ghost king. By now my hands were under his shirt tracing patterns across his skin, he shivered at the touch, but continued. "So, sea prince, you got what you wanted, what now?" I got more than I wanted actually, although I didn't reply out-loud back he seemed to have read my mind, he chuckled. My hands crawled up his shirt tugging it over his head and he did the same to me. Now it was my turn to give an unexpected kiss, I yanked his face closer to mine and planted my lips on his. Nico's tongue parted my lips and he began intertwining my tongue with his, his hand ran down my hips, I bucked and moaned, he laughed into the kiss sending vibrations through my body. I honestly was in pure ecstasy, We parted and I missed the feeling of his lips, but even we needed to breathe. I smiled -not one of those forced smiles that I give Annabeth- but a genuine smile.

"God you're so beautiful" I hope he heard the truth in my words, because I meant it, when I looked up all I could see is perfection, he blushed but didn't look away.

"Perce, you have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

"Likewise, Di Angelo, likewise." Nico was staring contently at me, and I was happy to stay like that for a while, but my phone decided to buzz. Instantly I knew who it was. I groaned, grabbed my phone and switched it off then proceeded to throw it across the room, it landed with a soft thud. Nico giggled and bent down to kiss me again. A short and sweet kiss.

"I take it she won't be bothering us tonight." He grinned.

I adjusted him so I was straddling him, cupped his face and kissed him on the forehead. "Not." Then kissed him on the cheek, "at." Followed through with a kiss on the nose, "all." Then ducked my head close to his gently bringing my mouth to his.

* * *

**Short but fluffy, hope it made up for the cliffhanger, hehe, I hope you like it this far, I think a couple more chapters till it ends, but yeah, let me know what you think. BYE! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: It's Not What It Looks Like

**AN- I don't own any of the characters. Hmmmmm, what a shame it would be if Annabeth found out you could say it would be…interesting, extremely interesting… **

* * *

Chapter 5

POV: Annabeth

I hadn't seen seaweed brain all day, I bet he and Nico had ditched school. Again. I knew they were together, but the question was where they were. Knowing Perce, they were probably at Mc Donald's, or maybe at the park. Ugh, curse that Dark haired boy. Percy had been ignoring all of my texts, and calls, so I called the only person I could think of: His mom. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialled, it took about three rings till she finally picked up.

'Hello you've reached Sally, who is it?'

"Hi Sally, its Annabeth," I heard something in the background, I think it was the oven beeping. "Have you seen Percy? We, er, were meant to study tonight." I didn't want to risk getting him in trouble, even if he did ditch me.

'Ah, last time I saw him, well heard him, he was with Nico. They're in his room, come round if you want' She paused and I heard her huff. No doubt she was making cookies. Blue as expected. 'I'm sure they won't mind'

"Okay, I'll be over in five." I clicked the end call button and made my way to Percy's apartment. I had three more hearts in my backpack, I was sure this plan to drive them apart would work. Percy would never look at Nico the same way again.

* * *

My hand rested on Percy's bedroom handle, I had stood there for 5 minutes debating on whether to burst in, or wait. I chose the logical choice. Pressing my ear to the door I could hear-even if it was a bit muffled-what they were saying, or rather moaning.

"God you're so beautiful" was that Percy? It couldn't be could it?

"Perce, you have no idea how long I've waited to do that." No, no, no, no, they couldn't be…

"Likewise, Di Angelo, likewise." NO! That's the opposite thing you're meant to hate him. This cannot be happening. Just to see if he would answer I called him, it rang 8 times, I kept on calling him, I could hear his phone buzz. I then heard a soft thud, no, no, no, no, was that Nico giggling?

"I take it she won't be bothering us tonight." I felt my face burn, and my vision flare red. How dare that incompetent boy call me, Annabeth Chase, a 'she' and steal MY boyfriend. I was about to burst through the door when I heard the bed groan, they were moving, I then heard Percy's voice, he kept speaking with pauses:

"Not." Please don't. "At." Please Percy, please don't. "All." Percy, please don't love him.

I was finding it hard to blink back my tears, this didn't happen in my plan. This wasn't a possibility. Images of me and him spun around in my head; countless times he'd said he loved me. He was mine, not Nico's. Mine, all mine. And I didn't plan, no want, to share him. I swallowed the lump that had been forming in my throat and turned the door handle. I couldn't believe what I was seeing: Percy was on top of Nico, I couldn't help but blush they were both topless, but then my blushing subsided and it quickly turned into anger. Seaweed brain never took his top off in front of me, he has never kissed me that passionately, and, dear god help me, and they hadn't even noticed me enter. I slammed the door, loud enough for them to hear, but careful enough not to disturb Sally. They broke apart slowly, both breathing heavily. Even then they didn't look at me. Nico was smiling up at Percy, his fingers tangled in his silky hair, my hands trembled and I wanted to hit Nico so badly. It seemed like forever when they turned their heads but Percy didn't move off Nico, as expected Percy blushed red from ear to ear, my resolve softened, he looked so cute, Nico, however, smirked at me. I'm sure he had Percy woven so tightly around his little finger, that he could make my Percy do anything 'it' wanted.

"Annie, it's not what it looks like!" Percy exclaimed, but it was too late, I was already falling to pieces inside.

Under him Nico snickered, "Seaweed brain you should stop lying to her. It's exactly what it looks like." Malice laced his voice but Percy being Percy, was oblivious to it, Damn you Percy for being so dense, so stupid, that he couldn't see even after he introduced me to the little worm, the conflict, the feud we had over him. Percy was mine.

While Nico may think he knows Percy, I am his girlfriend and I know how to get him feeling just the way I want. It was time to pull my last option: the damsel card. I can always make Percy guilty, by doing this, it was how are relationship worked, I controlled him, and he knew it. I let all my pent up sadness out, letting the tears spill from my eyes, I could just make out Nico's face harden, the dark haired worm knew exactly what I was doing. All it took was five simple words, and my Percy was all over me. " I...I thought you loved me." I stammered. Instantly Percy slid off Nico and snaked his arms around my waist. Resting my chin on Percy's shoulder, I smiled cunningly at Nico, and mouthed the words 'he's mine and you know it.'

Percy untangled himself from me and looked at both of us. "Annie, I do love you," he paused, and I glanced at Nico. Percy wasn't the type of person who would cheat, it had all been that dark haired worm's fault. The left corner of my mouth quirked up, and Nico glared at me. He would never have Percy. Never. "But I love Nico too." Now it was the worms turn to sneer but he didn't. I faced Percy, my mouth agape. He can't love him, he needs to love me. Nico's dark eyes were wide, his mouth in an 'O' shape. "Annabeth, I don't want to have an argument, and I never meant for you to cry, I just need some time, I think we should take a break." If my jaw had not of been hinged to my face, I'm pretty sure it would have dropped.

"You...want...to...ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?" I nearly screamed at him, Nico was going to pay.

"I need some space Annabeth, it'd be good for us, you know we haven't been doing alright lately, and I think it's time we tried to sort ourselves out...before we end up hurting each other." For a person who's easily flustered, Percy was surprisingly calm. I saw Nico watch the scene unfold, he was wondering how I would take this. My heart pounded in my throat, and my vision swam.

I turned to Nico and gritted my teeth, putting every ounce of energy to making sure my voice didn't shake. "I hope you're happy." That's when I turned and sprinted out of the apartment. I ran and ran until I was all the way home.

* * *

**AN- Poor Annabeth, I feel sorry for her, and Percy is racked with guilt, well dramallamaramma is always welcomed, let's hope Annabeth sees the good that will come out of this, after all, she did write the notes... BYE! Oh yeah, as I was writing, I hit the backspace button and everything went. I couldn't get the save up, so I had to rewrite the whole darn chapter, it took effort :) but it's okay anything for you guys, well cya again. BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: The realisation

**AN- I don't own any of the characters, le crie.**

* * *

Chapter 6  
POV: Percy

The days blurred together, all my thoughts revolved around the kiss, it couldn't get over it. Had Nico felt the same spark that I felt? Every single night I would replay what happened on Monday, I didn't mean to upset Annabeth, but that kiss. Was it wrong that it felt so right? But even I couldn't keep a lid on the guilt, I knew I shouldn't have done it. When Annabeth ran out of the apartment, my gut told me to run after her but I couldn't bring myself to move. Nico tried to tell me that it was okay, and I wanted-no I needed, to believe him. So he sat me down on the bed, and just held me. Yeah, I'll admit I cried,but being wrapped in his arms, just knowing he cared, and was there for me was the best feeling in the world. Apart from the kissing that is.

"Johnson. Johnson." Mr D clicked his fingers I front of my face.

"Jackson." I corrected, snapping out of my day dream.

"Whatever. Peter Johnson. Will you please snap out of whatever the hell you're thinking of and pay attention." Mr D's tone was stern but a hint of mocking was in it. I sighed.

"Sorry, Mr D." I shifted my attention to the front, only stopping to glance at Nico, who was busy trying to suppress a grin. I looked forward to see what Mr D was actually lecturing about: the cells of a grape it seemed. Ugh, seriously? Who even uses this stuff in later life? Like c'mon couldn't they teach us something useful, just for once. Even though I was bored out of my mind, I was excited for tonight because Neeks was sleeping over tonight, knowing that made my day more bearable.

* * *

By the time the 6th period ended, I was fidgeting so badly that I was almost sent out twice. Biology went way to slow for my liking. I rushed out the door as soon as the bell went, and headed straight for my locker my mood instantly improving. I was turning the corner of the hallway, when a certain blonde caught my interest. She had a pink heart in her hand, and was keying in my locker code, the crowd of students dispersed leaving me watching the blonde from behind the wall. Something wasn't quite right, Nico creeped up on Annabeth and stood behind her.

She didn't notice until she was done with her task. The grey eyed girl screamed and the ghost king pinned her against the wall of lockers covering her mouth, she struggled against him with muffled retorts. "What are you doing." Nico spat, his voice filled with hate. He removed his hand so she could answer, but stop still kept her pinned.

"Why would you care? You don't love Percy. You're only using him. While I'm showing him the real you." I wanted to shout at Annabeth for accusing Nico, but I needed to watch the scene unfold first. I could barely make out the face of Annabeth, Neeks back was turned towards me.

"Oh is that so? You really do have the guts to say that after what happened on Monday, I'll give you that." Nico's voice was incredibly low, it was almost like he was growling. Annabeth laughed, it wasn't the sweet girly laugh she almost always used, instead it sounded harsh and evil.

"What I did? You're telling me what I did was wrong?! YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SPOILING MY PLAN, HE WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU THE SAME!" Wait...what plan? Again Nico read my mind.

"What 'plan'?" The realisation hit him a second later. "Hold on, you?...You...you put the hearts in his locker? Why?" She cackled for the second time in this conversation.

"Is not obvious for you dead boy? Okay then, I'll put it into a simple sentence for you: to get him away from you. To make him see that you're a freak. You don't deserve him Nico, you'll never be good enough." She annunciated every word. I heard Nico take a ragged breath. I was about to walk up to them when he let her go and whispered.

"You know what Annabeth. I don't deserve him, I'll never be good enough; so what if I'm a freak. But I do know something in my thick skull, it's that I, Nico Di Angelo, love Perseus Jackson. And it hurts that I love him so much. But I also know another thing or two, I have watched you constantly be a bitch to him, you never gave a single damn about him. But he never gave up on you." My eyes shone with unshed tears that were building up as he spoke, I knew then that everything I had felt, he too had felt it. And I also knew that I loved him, and all this time he had never given up on me even when I was with Annabeth. I walked to the mismatched pair.

Nico looked at me, probably wondering how much I'd heard. I debated whether to say this in front of wise girl, then I reminded myself that we weren't together. So why the hell not. I closed my eyes, breathed twice then spoke. Willing my voice to be loud. "I, Perseus Jackson, love you too, Nico Di Angelo. And I know it took me until now to realise it, but I have never been more happier, than when you walked into my life." All the tears I had been holding back slipped down my face. He walked over to me and kissed me right there In front of Annabeth. And in that moment I knew that he completed my life like a final puzzle piece.

I was his sea prince, and he was my ghost king.

* * *

**AN- well that was sweet :) there's three more chapters left that I want to share with you guys. But I don't know whether I should continue it into later on in the year where everyone finds out about the couple, and he can't decide whether it's Annabeth or Nico Percy wants. Sooo yeahhhhhh. CIAO! (I also had to take this down because there were loads of mistakes.)**


End file.
